


Another...

by StarSpangledBucky



Series: Frostpudding [8]
Category: British Actor RPF, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Breakfast, Bubble Bath, Candles, Champagne, Coldplay, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Dinner, Emotions, Flirting, Fluff, Games, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Loki Feels, Love, M/M, Music, Radiohead, Rainy Days, References to Shakespeare, Romance, Shakespeare Quotations, Sherlock - Freeform, Sweet Talking, Television Watching, Tickle Fights, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a cold, raining Sunday and Loki and Tom decide to spend the day indoors. The day is so full of relaxation, that by the time night rolls in, the pair are exhausted. And Loki begins to realise just how much he loves Tom. So much so, he has to tell Tom, in words, even if it breaks him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another...

_Call it magic_  
 _Call it true_  
 _Call it magic_  
 _When I'm with you_  
  
The sun failed to burst through the clouds early Sunday morning. Rain pelted down on London, leaving people shivering cold if they were outdoors, and those indoors with ruined plans for the day. It was the one weather condition that both Tom and Loki had a huge hatred for. They had planned to do a trip around London, seeing as Loki still hadn't quite yet seen the entire city. Those plans were now ruined with the bloody rain and the sudden cold snap. Tom wandered around the new flat that he and Loki had bought, which they had settled into quite nicely now. This flat has more space and a bigger room for a library so that both Tom and Loki could have separate bookcases for their books. They designed it to their liking, Tom keeping most things modern or vintage and Loki keeping most things to that of Asgard, it made him feel less homesick. He had however arranged to come back to Asgard for a visit sometime soon, and he would be taking Tom this time.  
  
Oddly enough, Odin gave them both his blessing. Loki thought it was all a trick, yet it appear the Allfather was being serious for once. The pair still shared some conflict, but it was not as strained as it was some years ago. Tom adored Frigga, she was a gentle and kind woman who always spoke so highly of her son. He had yet to meet her, but hearing the stories Loki told was what started his adoration for her. As for Thor, well, Thor visited Midgard often, sometimes joining in on activities or travels with Tom and Loki. Tom became quite fond of blonde thunderer, it was funny how they got along somewhat better than Loki ever did with him. There was always room for improvement however. Loki had become quite domestic over the years spent with Tom. He was still quite a trickster, but as for a thirst for power, that was long gone now. The trickster god was a new man, and everything that Tom needed in his life.  
  
 _And I just got broken_  
 _Broken into two_  
 _Still I call it magic_  
 _When I'm next to you_  
  
Tom stood at the induction cook top, waving his hand across the pan from time to time to check the heat. He woke early, leaving Loki back in bed who lay dreaming about something good because he had a smile etched on his face. Tom stretched with a loud, triumphant yawn, his navy blue button up shirt riding up to flash the v shapes on his hips and the fair skin beneath. He'd thought about staying in his pyjamas but decided against it, sticking with a casual look, the navy blue shirt and a pair of black suit trousers. There was soft music of Coldplay's song "Magic" in the background to mask the sound of the pouring rain. Although most found it rather calming, Tom found it irritating when it hit off the window panes. He flipped the bacon over in the pan, throwing a few spices in as he mixed it together.  
  
Loki always enjoyed a big English breakfast in the morning with a side of tea, so that was what Tom did every morning when he woke up. He was glad to be able to spend time with Loki, seeing as his next role wasn't for a few months, which he was more than excited about. Tom was getting the opportunity to do a theatre play of Shakespeare's Coriolanus and simply couldn't say no. Loki was rather pleased and said he would be there front row and centre when the special day came. Tom adored that Loki was so interested in his work, their interests were fairly similar, which is possibly the reason why they are so close. How they came to be attracted to each other was a mystery to both, but neither minded, as long as they were together that was all that mattered.  
  
 _And I don't and I don't_  
 _And I don't and I don't_  
 _No, I don't_  
 _It's true_  
 _I don't, no I don't, no_  
 _I don't no_  
 _I don't want anybody else but you_  
  
The bacon sizzled away as Tom grabbed out cups, saucers and some tea bags, unaware of Loki's presence. The god stood by the doorway, leaning against it with his arms crossed over his chest. There was a curl at the corner of his mouth as he happily watched Tom working away on breakfast. He could stare at Tom for hours if he could, idly standing by and admiring the man he adored dearly. Loki admired him for a few moments more before deciding to make his presence noticeable. He quietly made his way over to Tom who was over by the toaster now, his hand resting on his hip, the other on the kitchen counter. Loki grinned as his left arm snaked around Tom's waist and rested on his stomach, his chin nestling on Tom's shoulder. Tom jumped slightly as his right hand came up to rest on Loki's hand, a smile spreading on his lips.  
  
"Hello darling," he chuckled, turning his head slightly.  
  
"Thomas, my love, good morning," Loki hummed, pressing a feather light kiss to Tom's jaw.  
  
"You're rather happy this morning," Tom replied.  
  
"Only with you my dear, only with you," Loki soothed. "What are we going to do today?" he questioned.  
  
"I thought we might spend the day indoors, it's pouring outside. I had plans, but the rain will ruin it," Tom answered.  
  
"Indoors sounds better," Loki purred.  
  
He suddenly turned Tom around who gasped slightly as he was pinned against Loki and the counter. Loki grinned as he lent forward, his lips just inches from Tom's. His eyelids dipped slightly and Tom could almost feel his heart about to pop out his chest. Loki always gave him an exhilarating feeling when he did things like this. Tom opened his mouth to speak, but Loki placed his slender index finger to his lover's lips and shushed him. Tom swallowed the lump in his throat as Loki's hand ran under his jaw, cupping his face in his hand as his lips brushed on his. Tom simply hummed before Loki pressed his lips to Tom's, parting them slightly as Tom did the same and they deepened the kiss.  
  
The pair of them always enjoyed the long and slow kisses that took them into another world. Loki was always so gentle and kind. Tom was always so eager to let Loki take control and initiate the kiss. It was a game of theirs really. Whoever snuck up the other first got to have the first kiss of the morning or the last kiss of the night. Tom was determined to be the one to get the last kiss of the night as Loki seemed to be a cheeky sod and steal both the morning and night kisses.  
  
 _I don't, no, I don't, no_  
 _I don't, no, I don't_  
 _No, I don't_  
 _It's true_  
 _I don't, no, I don't, no_  
 _I don't, no, I don't_  
 _Want anybody else but you_  
  
They pulled away shortly after, foreheads resting together as Tom ran both his hands down Loki's shoulders before resting on his arms. He smiled softly, his eyes gazing into the deep emerald green that stared directly back at him. It wasn't until a faint smoky smell filled the air that Tom realised the toast was burning.  
  
"Oh bugger it!" he exclaimed, turning quickly.  
  
Loki stepped back as Tom frantically tried to save the toast, only to have it pop up burnt to the crisp. Tom sighed as he pulled it out of the toaster and threw it into the bin, before reaching over to the bag of bread and pulling out a couple more slices.  
  
"Allow me, darling," Loki soothed, his hand resting on Tom's hip as he took the bread and slipped it into the toaster.  
  
"You distracted me you fool," Tom grumbled.  
  
The god simply grinned as he pulled Tom closer to him and pressed a tender kiss to his forehead. Tom nestled his head into the crook of Loki's neck, taking in his scent as he closed his eyes. Loki could feel the small amount of exhaustion in Tom's body language, immediately feeling sorry for keeping him up all night...of you know what I mean. Loki was always able to sleep better after he and Tom engaged in some midnight 'frisky' activities, Tom on the other hand couldn't quite shake it and stayed awake for longer than usual.  
  
"You didn't seem to mind," Loki hummed.  
  
"No I didn't, but you burnt out bloody breakfast," Tom huffed.  
  
"My sweet little mortal," Loki purred, tickling Tom's ribs.  
  
"Stop it!" Tom laughed, pushing out of Loki's grasp.  
  
"Oh you are a ticklish one today," Loki chuckled, as he reached over to the toaster and pressed the button. "That's much better," he added, praising his good work.  
  
"You're learning," Tom soothed, grabbing plates from the cupboard.  
  
Loki smiled as he went over to the cook top and turned the bacon off, as well as the scrambled eggs which sat in another pot. Tom came back with the plates as he began plating up breakfast, giving Loki extra because he seemed to stomach more than Tom ever could.  
  
"Would you be a love and take the plates through, I'll bring the tea," Tom mused.  
  
"Of course Thomas," Loki replied, grabbing the plates of food.  
  
He sauntered off into the dining and living area, leaving Tom back in the kitchen smiling like an absolute idiot. He loved the domestic Loki, just as much as he loved the mischievous side to Loki also. Tom chuckled as he picked up the tea and left the kitchen, the music a little louder now that he was in the dining and living area. He sat down across from Loki and set his tea in front of him, earning a small thank you from his partner.  
  
 _Ooooh ooh ooh_  
 _Call it magic_  
 _Cut me into two_  
 _And with all your magic_  
 _I disappear from view_  
  
Loki's knee hit of Tom's and his mortal lover smirked, knowing that he did it to feel some sort of comfort. Either that or he was going to play bloody footsies with him while he tried to eat. The god casually began eating his breakfast as he peered at the newspaper. Tom's brow creased as he kept an eye on him, his fork digging into some of the scrambled eggs. He only looked away for a moment before he felt a nudge on his foot, making him turn his head back. Loki continued looking at the newspaper as if he had done nothing, his expression absolutely poker faced. Tom grumbled to himself as he went back to his food, reading a book that sat by him. Again, he felt another nudge and this time he caught the faint grin on Loki's face and nudged him back.  
  
"Stop it," he huffed.  
  
"Why?" Loki replied, a wry smile on his lips.  
  
"I'm trying to eat," Tom mumbled.  
  
"But darling we do this every morning," Loki whispered.  
  
Tom rolled his eyes as he continued eating, engrossing himself in the book. But Loki wasn't for it as he ate some more of his food, before sneakily making it disappear. He nudged Tom's foot again, getting no reaction from his light brunette beauty before trying again. This time Tom's brow creased even more, causing Loki to grin wickedly as he gave Tom's foot a firm push this time.  
  
"Alright! That's it! You asked for it!" Tom exclaimed, slamming his fork down and closing the book forcefully.  
  
Loki began laughing loudly as Tom got up from his seat and practically attacked the god. They fell to the floor, Tom falling on top of Loki as the god broke the fall, wincing slightly at the impact. Tom straddled his hips as he clamped his hands on Loki's ribs and began tickling him.  
  
"Thomas no! No!" Loki yelled, his body quaking.  
  
Tom laughed as he continued digging his fingers into Loki's ribs, the god squirming under him, his laughs becoming uncontrollable as he tried to get the actor off of him.  
  
"Thomas! P-please!" he cackled, his eyes beginning to water as he thrashed about.  
  
"Not a chance you devil!" Tom exclaimed, continuing his onslaught.  
  
Loki continued squirming before he suddenly got the chance to grab Tom's wrists, keeping them away from his ribs. He smiled wickedly as Tom frowned, before he was pushed back onto the plush carpet, holding his wrists above his head.  
  
"I always win," Loki purred, his voice thick and husky.  
  
Tom swallowed the lump in his throat as Loki appeared above him, his face just inches from Tom's. The pair were again staring into each other's eyes, Loki's breath cold on Tom's lips. The room was deathly quiet, so much so Loki could almost hear the heavy pounding of Tom's heart.  
  
"I love you," he whispered, his eyelids dipping.  
  
"I love you too darling," Tom soothed.  
  
Loki hummed as he lent in, his soft lips slotting with Tom's as he let go of his lover's wrists and rested his hands on Tom's chest. Tom sighed into the kiss, his hands placed on Loki's lower back as the pair of them indulged themselves in the kiss.  
  
 _And I can't get over_  
 _Can't get over you_  
 _Still I call it magic_  
 _You're such a precious jewel_

* * *

Sometime in the afternoon, Tom and Loki settled down and watched some rubbish on the TV before having a rousing discussion about things that the god hadn't been aware of yet. Loki always enjoyed listening to Tom talk about everything there was to know about Midgard. If he was going to stay here with Tom, he should know every little detail about this new realm he was in. He loved the way Tom would use hand gestures when he was talking, it was something that Loki admired. He loved the way the words rolled off Tom's tongue with such finesse, Loki could lose himself in the sound of the actor's voice for hours.  
  
"So, what shall we do now, I think I need to give my throat a rest," Tom chuckled, bringing Loki out of his day dream.  
  
"Shakespeare," Loki replied simply, a smile showing on his face.  
  
Tom grinned, he loved this little game they played. One of them would pick a Shakespeare work and say a line from it, and the other had to repeat the next line. This went on until one of them either gave up or couldn't remember the next line. Loki so far had one six times and Tom only four. However, he was determined to win a fifth time before Loki started stealing his thunder because Tom was 'Shakespeare's biggest fan' apparently.  
  
"Alright, I assure you, I will win this time," Tom mused.  
  
"I hardly find that likely," Loki teased.  
  
The god lent back against the couch, his arm resting over the arm as he stared at Tom. He was thinking of a play to pick, but found it quicker to pick ken when he was admiring Tom from a far. They had already been through Hamlet, MacBeth, Coriolanus, Romeo & Juliet, The Tempest, Julius Caesar, King Lear, The Winter's Tale, All's Well That Ends Well and Richard III. There were still quite a few to choose from, however, Loki remembered listening to an audio track a few months ago and it was of Tom in his performance of Othello a good few years back. This could really test Tom's knowledge, to see if he still remembers it.  
  
"I have it," Loki spoke fondly.  
  
"Go on," Tom ushered, crossing his legs as he lent his elbows on his thighs.  
  
"Tush! never tell me; I take it much unkindly. That thou, Iago, who hast had my purse. As if the strings were thine, shouldst know of this," Loki answered.  
  
Tom looked slightly taken aback as Loki recited the line perfectly, his eyes burning with a sense of victory. The young actor however, was not going to give up that easily, he never would.  
  
"You knew about me being in this years ago didn't you?" he questioned.  
  
Loki simply nodded his head, grinning as Tom shook his head with a laugh.  
  
"'Sblood, but you will not hear me. If ever I did dream of such a matter, Abhor me," he replied.  
  
"Thou told'st me thou didst hold him in thy hate," Loki continued, his grin growing as he knew the next part was rather long.  
  
"Despise me, if I do not. Three great ones of the city. In personal suit to make me his lieutenant. Off-capp'd to him: and, by the faith of man. I know my price, I am worth no worse a place. But he; as loving his own pride and purposes. Evades them, with a bombast circumstance. Horribly stuff'd with epithets of war. And, in conclusion. Nonsuits my mediators; for, 'Certes,' says he 'I have already chose my officer.' And what was he? Forsooth, a great arithmetician. One Michael Cassio, a Florentine. A fellow almost damn'd in a fair wife. That never set a squadron in the field. Nor the division of a battle knows more than a spinster; unless the bookish theoric. Wherein the toged consuls can propose. As masterly as he: mere prattle, without practise. Is all his soldiership. But he, sir, had the election! and I, of whom his eyes had seen the proof. At Rhodes, at Cyprus and on other grounds. Christian and heathen, must be be-lee'd and calm'd. By debitor and creditor: this counter-caster. He, in good time, must his lieutenant be. And I--God bless the mark!--his Moorship's ancient," Tom recited proudly.  
  
Loki gawked at him, his brow creasing as he lent forward, his eyes fixated on Tom.  
  
"By heaven, I rather would have been his hangman," he mused.  
  
"Why, there's no remedy; 'tis the curse of service. Preferment goes by letter and affection. And not by old gradation, where each second. Stood heir to the first. Now, sir, be judge yourself. Whether I in any just term am affined. To love the Moor," Tom replied.  
  
Loki faltered, his mind blanking just like that. He couldn't believe Tom had managed to remember all of that, it was a difficult task. However, when you're a huge fan of Shakespeare like Tom, how can you forget the lines?  
  
"I...I've forgotten," he whispered.  
  
"I knew it!" Tom cheered, standing up from the couch, clapping his hands together. "Therefore, I win this time!" he added.  
  
The god rolled his eyes as he waved it off, his gaze falling on Tom as he smiled softly. He enjoyed seeing Tom smile, his smile was the one thing that brought Loki great joy. If he could stare at Tom smiling all day, he would, but he couldn't because that would be rather boring and they had lives to get on with.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Tom questioned, his hands resting on his hips.  
  
"Your handsome smile," Loki purred.  
  
Tom flushed a deep shade of red as he sat back down on the couch and took Loki's hand in his. He rubbed his thumb over the god's knuckles and smiled again, lifting Loki's hand up to brush his lips against it. Loki hummed peacefully as he grinned at his lover, before grasping his hand and pulling him forward. Tom crashed into Loki as he felt the Asgardian's arms wrap tightly around him, his face nuzzling into Loki's jet black hair.  
  
"You're a treasure, my love," Loki soothed.  
  
"Darling..." Tom whispered, his hands gripping Loki's shirt gently.  
  
"If I could do this forever, I would, truly," Loki hummed.  
  
"Me too," Tom cooed, smoothing his hand down Loki's back.  
  
The pair sat in silence for a moment before pulling away as they shared a tender kiss. Tom's hand rested on Loki's cheek as he caressed it gently, his eyes locked on Loki's. He loved the little glint in Loki's eyes whenever they would gaze at each other, and Loki loved the glint in Tom's eyes as it brightened the blue in his eyes like a sunny blue sky.  
  
"What can we do now darling hmm?" Loki questioned.  
  
"I thought you might fancy painting the spare room that will become our study," Tom replied.  
  
"I wouldn't mind at all," Loki answered, waving his hand as he and Tom appeared in old clothing fit for painting in.  
  
"You and your tricks," Tom scoffed, standing from the couch.  
  
"Illusions darling, illusions," Loki chuckled, following Tom out of the lounge and down the hallway as they came to the last room on the left.  
  
It smelt like fresh vanilla, but it looked like it needed some tender loving care. Loki was allowed to pick the colour and of course he picked a deep emerald green, but Tom didn't mind because he got to pick the colour for their bedroom which was a mix of black and red.  
  
"I'll take the long roller and start on the ceiling, you can start on the walls," Tom issued, giving Loki a small poke on his chest, followed by a sly smile.  
  
Loki grinned as he picked up a brush and turned to the wall adjacent to where Tom was standing. He waved his hand again as the small stereo in the room lit up and music began to play. Tom stopped painting briefly as he turned to look at Loki who had his back to him. He remembered the song so clearly, the night he and Loki had their first dance, as well as their first proper and real kiss.  
  
"Do you remember this? Thomas," Loki purred, turning his head to look at Tom, a smile on his face.  
  
"Our first dance," Tom whispered.  
  
The god nodded as he extended his hand to Tom, his eyes gentle and kind. Tom smiled as he took Loki's hand, stepping closer to his lover as he rested his free hand on Loki's shoulder, Loki wrapping his arm around Tom and resting his hand in his lower back.  
  
 _That there, that's not me_  
 _I go where I please_  
 _I walk through walls_  
 _I float down the Liffey_  
  
Tom smiled wider as they began to sway gently, their bodies close, eyes locked on each other.  
  
"I remember how wonderful you looked," Loki whispered.  
  
"I remember how handsome you looked darling," Tom replied.  
  
Loki grinned, tilting his head forehead as their noses touched.  
  
 _I'm not here_  
 _This isn't happening_  
 _I'm not here, I'm not here_  
  
Tom hummed happily as he tilted his head slightly, eyelids dipping as he smiled softly at Loki. The god smirked as he pressed his lips tenderly to Tom's, his grip tighter around his waist. They pulled away shortly after, Tom then resting his head on Loki's shoulder as they began to sway and spin slowly around the room. It was times like this that Loki enjoyed so much. He loved being so close to Tom, to hold him, to protect him. Tom meant everything to Loki, even if they hit a rough patch, things would suffice and they would be back to how they were. Tom was always so understanding with Loki, he knew what to say and what not to say. If Loki could write how much he loved Tom with the stars, he would.  
  
 _In a little while_  
 _I'll be gone_  
 _The moment's already passed_  
 _Yeah, it's gone_  
  
The actor's eyes closed as he was now practically snuggled into Loki, feeling warmth and safety flow through him. These tender moments were always to be cherished, because Loki knew one day he would outlive Tom. But he knew of a way to grant Tom immortality, yet it would require him to sacrifice his life on Midgard, sacrifice his career, his friends. Loki wasn't so sure Tom would agree to that, but they would cross that bridge when they get there.  
  
"You're my special one Thomas," he whispered, pulling Tom closer.  
  
"Hmm, I love you," Tom hummed.  
  
"And I you, darling," Loki replied  
  
He pressed his lips to Tom's temple as they still kept dancing, Tom's eyes fluttering open as he pulled away to gaze into Loki's eyes.  
  
 _I'm not here_  
 _This isn't happening_  
 _I'm not here, I'm not here_  
  
They lost themselves in each other's gaze, blue looking to green and green looking to blue. Their love was profound and a majority of the time the pair were never seen without one another. Their forehead rested against each other's again, Tom's hands coming up to rest on Loki's shoulders as his lover rested his hands on Tom's hips. The actor was so overwhelmed from the emotion in the room, the love, the happiness, the calm of the music. So much so, a single tear slid down his cheek as he let out a small choked sound, trying to swallow a breath.  
  
"Darling..." Loki whispered.  
  
"S-sorry," Tom stammered, wiping the tear away.  
  
However more joined after the others until Tom was unable to control them. Loki wrapped his arms tightly around Tom as he brought him into his chest. He shook gently as he grasped Loki's shirt, choked sobs leaving his lips. Loki knew best just to comfort his lover when he got so overwhelmed with happiness.  
  
 _Strobe lights and blown speakers_  
 _Fireworks and hurricanes_  
  
Tom pulled away, wiping his cheeks with the palms of his hands as he sniffed quietly.  
  
"I'm so sorry love," he mumbled.  
  
"Nonsense Thomas, you simply got a little bit overwhelmed, it's alright," Loki soothed.  
  
"It was silly of me," Tom chuckled.  
  
"Not at all, you're absolutely beautiful when you cry," Loki whispered.  
  
"Oh stop it," Tom laughed, shoving Loki away. "Let's get this painting done before I can't be bothered," he added grabbing the roller again.  
  
Loki smirked, picking up his discarded paintbrush as he dipped it in the paint and began lathering it on the wall. A sudden dose of mischief came over him as he turned around, noticing Tom's back turned to him. He chuckled quietly, sneaking up behind Tom as he quickly swished the brush over Tom's backside, leaving a bright emerald green mark on his trousers. Tom gasped as he turned around, his eyebrows knitting together.  
  
"You bastard," he grumbled.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Loki replied innocently, hiding the brush behind his back.  
  
"Oh really?" Tom scoffed.  
  
He swung the roller in his hands as he gripped it tightly, thrusting forward as it rolled all the way up from Loki's torso to his forehead. Loki yelled in shock as he stepped back, pressing his fingers to his temple as the green paint dripped down them.  
  
"You absolute child," he laughed.  
  
"Uh, you started it," Tom retorted proudly.  
  
"I know darling, now come here," Loki purred, coaxing Tom over.  
  
Tom rolled his eyes as he dropped the roller and walked the rest of the way to Loki, slipping his arms around his neck.  
  
"You called for me, love," he whispered, eyelids dipping slightly.  
  
"Don't talk to me in that tone, you know it does things to me," Loki hummed, brushing his lips against his lover's.  
  
"Maybe later I can find out what it does, I must refresh my memory," Tom purred, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.  
  
Loki grinned as he wrapped his arms around Tom's waist, pulling him closer as he pressed his lips against Tom's. He couldn't get enough of kissing Tom. If he was honest, he would want to do it forever because Tom always tasted sweet against his lips.  
  
"Thomas, I feel like a relaxing bath, shall we?" Loki questioned, as they pulled away from the kiss.  
  
"After dinner," Tom replied.  
  
"Alright," Loki chuckled, grinning widely.  
  
"Now...give us a kiss," Tom hummed, pulling Loki back by his shirt.  
  
"Another?" Loki whispered softly.  
  
"Another," Tom purred.  
  
The pair grinned as Tom brought his lips to Loki's in a deep and passionate kiss, losing himself completely.

* * *

Dinner passed by quickly, this time Loki was the one to cook it, with a little bit of help from Tom, but not much. They had a candlelit dinner and all, Loki cheating a little by just waving his hand to pour rose petals over the table. A few glasses of wine were drank, but not enough to be drunk...yet. The pair now sauntered down the hallway to their en-suite, hand in hand, with Loki whispering things in Tom's ear to make him blush the deepest shade of red possible.

As Tom filled the reasonably sized bath with water and fragrant bubbles, Loki lit the candles with a wave of his hand, curling his hand on Tom's shirt afterwards which made a shiver go down the actor's spine. Loki put some music on, some relaxing jazz music as he watched Tom slip his shirt off his shoulders, his heart pounding slightly. Tom smirked as he stripped the rest of his clothes off and slid into the bath, his back pressed against one end.  
  
"Come on darling," he whispered.  
  
The god grinned as he stripped from his clothing, folding them as he placed them on the shelving. He dipped his feet into the water, before sliding down and humming in content at the warmth of the water. Tom looked over at Loki, the candles illuminating his distinct features as Loki curled his fingers around his ankle that sat by the god's side.  
  
"Champagne?" Tom questioned.  
  
"You didn't," Loki replied.  
  
"Oh but I did love," Tom chuckled, reaching behind him as he pulled out a bottle of champagne and two glasses.  
  
Loki simply shook his head as he smiled, lifting Tom's foot up to sit on his thigh as he massaged his hands into the muscles.  
  
"Alright," he purred, applying more pressure.  
  
"Oh..." Tom gasped, his lips parting into a perfect 'o' as he swallowed the lump in his throat.  
  
"Is this good?" Loki questioned, grinning widely.  
  
"Excellent," Tom whispered, leaning his head back as he closed his eyes.  
  
Loki grabbed the champagne as he poured them a glass before setting it to the side and handing Tom his glass.  
  
"To us, Thomas," he hummed.  
  
"To us, Loki," Tom replied, smiling as they clinked their glasses together.  
  
Loki placed his glass to the side as he took Tom's ankle again and worked his hands up his calve, working his fingers into the muscles again as he looked over at Tom. The actor let out a shameless moan as he fluttered his eyes closed and hummed happily. Loki grinned as he worked his hand further up to Tom's thigh as he put his other hand on Tom's other thigh.  
  
"Loki," he hissed, biting his lip.  
  
"Please don't," Loki whispered.  
  
"Don't what?" Tom questioned, raising an eyebrow as he smiled cheekily.  
  
"Don't bite your lip it does things, pet," the god replied.  
  
"Bite me," Tom chuckled, nibbling at his lip again.  
  
Loki's eyes narrowed as he suddenly lifted Tom's leg, biting hard on the tender skin of his thigh. Tom hissed in pain as he glared at Loki.  
  
"You did say to bite you," the god purred.  
  
"Not literally," Tom huffed.  
  
"Sorry pet," Loki hummed, pressing his lips to the bruised skin.  
  
Tom let out a small whine as he threw his head back again, sliding down into the bubbles more. Loki chuckled wickedly, pressing more feather light kisses to Tom's skin, his hands gripping his thigh tightly. He pulled away, letting Tom's leg fall back into the water, the suds splashing up a little.  
  
"Later," he mused, grinning.  
  
"Tease," Tom whispered.  
  
"Only just," Loki chuckled, sliding over to Tom as he rested his hand on the edge of the bath.  
  
Tom looked up at Loki, locking eyes with the god as Loki tilted his head and lent down. He grinned, capturing Loki's lips in his, savouring the sweet taste, his hands caressing down the curve of Loki's spine. Loki deepened the kiss, nudging his tongue against Tom's teeth to pry them open. Tom chuckled into the kiss as he obliged, meeting his tongue with Loki's as the god curled his fingers into Tom's sandy blonde curls.  
  
"You are simply divine," Loki mumbled into the kiss, biting Tom's lip gently.  
  
"Now darling, what happened to later?" Tom questioned, with a grin.  
  
Loki smirked, pulling away as he rested his forehead against Tom's.  
  
"My apologies pet," he whispered.  
  
"I wasn't complaining," Tom purred.  
  
"Oh hush," Loki scoffed, slipping back to his end of the bath as he grabbed his champagne and took a sip.  
  
"Shall we watch some telly after this?" Tom asked.  
  
"What did you have in mind?" Loki questioned.  
  
"We still have to finish series two of Sherlock, remember, the show with my good friend Benedict in it," Tom replied.  
  
"Ah yes, let's do that," Loki mused.  
  
Tom smiled as he picked up his champagne and had a large sip, before putting it down again. The room fell silent, except for the music playing in the background as Tom glanced at Loki briefly, before looking away whenever the god turned his head.  
  
"I can see what you're doing...you're trying to distract me," Loki purred.  
  
"Not at all darling," Tom answered.  
  
Loki smirked before sliding back into Tom's personal space.  
  
"Just a quick one," he whispered.  
  
Tom raised an eyebrow, only to suddenly let out a loud moan when he felt Loki's hand press on his thighs again and slide up.  
  
"Oh, that," he murmured.  
  
"Yes pet," Loki hummed.  
  
"You devil," Tom purred, pulling Loki into an embrace.

* * *

 _ **"Goodbye John,"**_  
  
Loki sat perched on the edge of the couch, his eyes wide as he stared at the television screen. Tom sat lazily in the arm chair, glancing from the screen to Loki from time to time. He had already seen series two of Sherlock, but decided to keep his mouth shut and not spoil it for Loki.  
  
 _ **"Sherlock!"**_  
  
"No!" Loki yelled, his hands grasping the jet black hairs upon his head as his jaw dropped.  
  
Tom tried his best not to smirk at his lover's reactions, even if they were simply priceless. As they both watched Sherlock fall, Tom reached over and grasped Loki's arm in a comforting manner. Loki shielded his eyes but uncovered them again just as Sherlock hit the pavement at the bottom of St. Barts.  
  
"Oh no. No, no, no," Loki wavered, tears brimming in his eyes.  
  
The god gripped Tom's wrist tightly as a tear fell down his cheek. He looked over at Tom briefly, his face filled with confusion and sadness.  
  
"Why?" he sobbed.  
  
"Darling, it's just a program, it's alright," Tom soothed.  
  
"But why? Why would Sherlock do such a thing?" Loki cried out.  
  
"He was protecting John, Mrs Hudson and Lestrade. Love, it's alright, just wait until the end," Tom whispered.  
  
Loki nodded as he choked back some tears, his hand now grasping Tom's as he looked back at the screen. Tom had never seen Loki cry this much, not even when they argued sometimes. Loki would never even show any sign of crying, yet now here he was crying over a bloody television show, but honestly who wouldn't cry during 'The Reinchenbach Fall' episode?  
  
 _ **"But please, there's just one more thing, one more miracle, Sherlock, for me, don't be...dead. Would you do that just for me? Just stop it. Stop this..."**_  
  
"God no, why," Loki whispered, eyes welling up again.  
  
The scene then moved to where Sherlock was standing, watching John walk away from his grave. Loki gasped, his free hand coming up to cover his mouth.  
  
"He's alive! He's still alive, oh sweet son of Asgard," he sighed in relief.  
  
Tom laughed as he got up from his chair and sat beside Loki. The god wiped the stray tears from his eyes as he wrapped his arm around Tom, who rested his head in Loki's lap. The credits rolled in and Tom switched the television back to some crap programs as he pulled a blanket over himself.  
  
"Benedict is a remarkable actor," Loki mused.  
  
"He is, isn't he," Tom chuckled, his hand finding Loki's again.  
  
Silence filled the air as Tom's eyes slid closed, a small and happy sigh leaving his lips.  
  
"Do not ever do anything like that to me Thomas," Loki whispered.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Tom questioned, eyes fluttering open as he stared up at Loki.  
  
"Do not ever do what Sherlock did. I know, this is one of your Midgardian shows. But please, do not ever take your life for the sake of saving me," Loki mused.  
  
"Loki, you're worrying me, what's the matter?" Tom asked.  
  
"I-" Loki paused. "Thomas, I love you, so very dearly. It has never truly occurred to me just how much, but now I see it. I have to spend eternity with you and I cannot do so with you being a mortal and all. Darling, the things I would do for you are more than what I would ever do for anyone else. This sentiment, it is not like me, but when I am with you, you are a star Thomas. You're my guidance and I am forever devoted to you. Please, will you consider immortality?" the god pleaded.  
  
Tom sat up, his eyes glassing over as he rested his hands on Loki's jaw, bringing him forward to press a light kiss on his forehead.  
  
"We will cross that bridge when we get there. Can't we just enjoy what we have now for a little while longer. I love you Loki, I won't be going anywhere any time soon. Promise," Tom explained.  
  
Loki shook his head as tears filled his eyes again, his lips pressed gently on one of Tom's hands as he lent into the touch.  
  
"I trust you," he whispered, tears sliding down his cheeks.  
  
"Oh Loki," Tom sighed, throwing his arms around him as he brought the god into his warm embrace. "Hush my love," he soothed, smoothing his hand through Loki's hair.  
  
Loki buried his face in the crook of Tom's neck as he sobbed quietly, his hands grasping the fabric of Tom's shirt, not daring to let go. Tom hated seeing Loki so upset, because he knew he couldn't do anything until the time came where Tom had to choose immortality or death. No matter the choice, Loki would always be by his side.  
  
"I will love you forever Thomas, I swear to you. You're all I need," Loki hummed, finally settling down a little.  
  
"I know darling, I know," Tom whispered. "Let's go to bed, I'm exhausted," he added.  
  
"No, let us sleep here, the moon is shining in the room and it is simply beautiful. Please?" Loki pleaded.  
  
Tom simply nodded as he got up, pulling Loki up with him as he pulled the top half of the couch up before pushing it back as it lay flat out, turning into a bed. He grabbed pillows and blankets, throwing them carelessly onto the couch as he turned back to Loki and wrapped his arms around the god's waist.  
  
"Goodnight Loki," he soothed.  
  
"Goodnight, Thomas," Loki mused, tilting his head to the side.  
  
Tom smiled as he pressed his lips tenderly against Loki's, giving him one final kiss goodnight as they settled down on the couch. Loki wrapped his arm around Tom as he nestled his face into the crook of his neck, taking in his scent as he entwined their legs. Tom took one of Loki's hands as he then turned himself around to face Loki. His lips were parted slightly, almost tempting the god to grab maybe just one more kiss. Perhaps, for good luck.  
  
"Another?" Loki questioned, his eyelids dipping slightly.  
  
"Another..." Tom whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little spur of the moment one shot while I was on a long car trip. Enjoy :)


End file.
